


hail, holy queen

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Church Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prayer, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: "I wanted to talk to you about some… issues I've been having recently," said Will."Alright," said Father Grace."With a boy."





	hail, holy queen

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO LOVINGTHELITTLERTHINGS/FSHIT-EATERS YOU DA BEST

"Father Grace?"

It felt odd to be in the church after mass when no one else was around. But Will hadn't wanted to wait until confession in order to speak to Father Grace.  
  
It wasn't that he was ashamed of himself. And it wasn't because what he had done was necessarily sinful. But he also didn't want to talk about it in something as sacred as the confession box.  
  
Although he was pretty sure that many affairs had been talked about in that very same box.

So many affairs.

So many.

The building still smelled like incense as Will moved through the pews. It was the smell of every Sunday morning, several weddings, and even more funerals.

Will worried that maybe he had waited too long in the stairwell. He felt sweaty in his button-down and blazer. The fabric felt oppressive in the summer heat and the church's ancient air conditioner only catered to the front row of pews where the elderly sat.

"Father Grace?" Will called again.

He stepped up onto the chancel, fingers ghosting over the wood of the altar where the priest had delivered his sermon this morning. It had been a fitting story for what Will wanted to speak to him about.

Temptation.

Temptation.

Temptation.

Well, not the same temptation. Father Grace's story involved both God and the Devil. Also, a pair of sneakers. In Will's case, Temptation took the form of a curly-haired boy with a dark complexion and beautiful brown eyes.

Will peered into the small back room that led off from the sanctuary. Although Father Grace lived in a small, quaint house on the church grounds, there was still a desk, some files, and a box with the lid haphazardly placed on top in the back room.

Will licked his lips and stepped inside. It smelled more like Father Grace here, a musky sandalwood scent that was both intoxicating and somehow impossible to find in the local shopping mall.

Will picked up one of the pens on the desk to fiddle with it as he walked. The back room housed several boxes of props from Christmas and Easter plays, all of them terrible, and a few labeled as 'paperwork.'

Finally, toward the end of the room where it shifted off to the right, Will heard the familiar sound of music and clothing rustling. Before he could stop himself, Will thought, 'Maybe he's on his lunch break?'

"Father Grace?"

And then he turned the corner.

And oh.

"Will," said Father Grace.

Who was in the middle of changing.

Who was most definitely shirtless.

Shirtless in a pair of slacks.

Shirtless with a white shirt poised to be pulled down over his head.

Shirtless and absolutely fucking shredded.

Pecs for days.

Abs for days.

Arms for days.

Will stared.

Father Grace's pecs stared back.

His nipples were so pink.

"Father Grace," said Will.

 _Pecs_.

God.

 _God_.

Just wait until he told Kayla.

Father Grace lowered his shirt and reached for a denim jacket hanging from a hook. "Please, it's after hours," he said casually as if Will hadn't just seen his chest blessed by Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and several angels of various hierarchy lord _fuck_ , "call me Jason."

"Jason," Will said, staring, suddenly so much more aware of Father Grace's age. He couldn't have been much older than his brother Michael. He probably wasn't even out of his 20s yet.

Could priests be in their 20s?

Probably.

Father Grace -- _Jason_ \-- had somehow managed it.

Probably because of his honey-blond hair and blue eyes.

And heart-warming personality.

And incredible physique.

"Pecs," said Will.

Frowning, Jason asked, "What?"

" _Nothing_. Uh-- I needed. I wanted--" Will closed his eyes, Took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh," Jason said, immediately chipper. Sitting down on a blue plastic chair against the wall he asked, "What can I do for you?"

God, it was weird seeing him in normal clothes.

It was like calling your college professor by their first name.

Or learning High School art teacher was only 25.

"Well," Will said, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Uh--"

"Please, sit," Jason said, gesturing toward the other plastic chair across from him.

Will sat.

He tried not to feel like he was in the principal's office in middle school for getting into a screaming match with Clarisse LaRue. And potentially putting mashed potatoes in her hair.

"Well," Will said again. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this certainly felt a lot more awkward than he had anticipated. The music coming from Jason's phone didn't help.  
  
Was that Mitski?

"I wanted to talk to you about some… issues I've been having recently."

"Alright," Jason said.

"With a boy."

"Okay."

"A boy I… like." Will said this to the ceiling instead of Jason's face. Jason looked too much like a golden retriever waiting for Will to give him the ball. He didn't want to see what Jason looked like when it turned out he didn't have the ball at all.

"Oh," Jason said.

He said it with the same surprised tone of voice he'd had when Will found him shirtless. It wasn't a bad tone of voice. More like he was pleasantly surprised. A straight ally tone of voice.

Will glanced at his face.

The dog had caught the ball.

"I've been having," Will began, then finished, "inappropriate thoughts."

Immediately, Jason replied, "Being gay isn't a sin, Will. Jesus loves all his children equally. The Bible--"

"No, uh, I'm fine with that."

"Oh, okay."

"I just meant-- Uh. The guy I like. He wants to wait. Until. Like, marriage."

"Okay."

"Which I'm fine with."

"Okay."

"But I keep having thoughts about him. You know, like sexual thoughts."

"Okay."

"Is there a way I can, you know, chill out a little? I don't want to push him into doing anything he's uncomfortable doing. I'm willing to wait for him. But I'm just feeling so-- I don't know how to describe it. I just want him. A lot? I don't want to make him uncomfortable, though. I already said that."

"Okay," said Jason for the fourth time. "Are you and this boy serious?"

"Yes," said Will.

"You want to marry him?"

"Yes."

"Have you asked him?"

"What? No. We're like 18. And we've only been dating for a year. I don't even have enough money for college, let alone a marriage ceremony."

"Okay," said Jason for the fifth time. "Have you…?"

Will craned his neck forward as if to pull the words from Jason. "Have I?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Touched," Jason said to the yellow plastic chair next to him, "yourself?"

"Of course."

"Oh."

"All the time."

"Got it."

"Three times a day since I was 11."

"Understood."

"Sometimes five--"

" _Okay_."

"Father," Will said helplessly. "What do I do?"

Jason clasped his hands between his knees and sighed thoughtfully. "Let's pray," he said.

Will tried not to feel disappointed. Still, he clasped his own hands and closed his eyes.

"Let us begin with the Lord's prayer," Jason said.

"Our Father in heaven," said Will, "hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven."

He frowned at the sound of one of the plastic chairs squeaking, but he continued.

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who have trespassed against us. And lead us not into-- into--"

"Into temptation," said Jason in Will's ear, the heat of his body suddenly and all-so-entirely behind him. One of his hands gently rubbed against his arm.

Will swallowed.

Jason smelled even better up close.

"Into temptation," said Will, "but deliver us from evil. For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours now and forever. Amen."

"Amen," said Jason. His breath was hot on Will's neck.

Will swallowed.

"And now," Jason said. His right hand slid down from Will's collar to his chest and back up. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Give me a Hail Mary."

"Hail Mary, full of grace," Will began, shuddering at the feeling of Jason unbuttoning his shirt, "the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus."

Jason finished unbuttoning his shirt. Will's breath picked up as his left nipple was pinched, his right nipple, his left, his left, his left. His shirt was pulled from his arms and tossed to the floor.

"Keep going," Jason encouraged.

"Holy Mary," Will said. " _Mother of God._ "

Jason's hand had found his cock through his slacks and gave a teasing squeeze. Will shook under his palms. He bit his lip in order not to moan at the sound of his own zipper.

"Pray for us sinners," Jason urged. His breath was hot in Will's ear.

Will let out a low, whining sound. He was so hard. This wasn't happening. This wasn't _happening_.

"Pray," Jason said again. His teeth tugged at Will's lobe. Will felt the slightest scratch of stubble. Jason's voice was so deep. "For us _sinners_."

"Pray for us sinners," Will said, _moaned_. Fuck. "Now and at the hour of our death."

"Amen," Jason whispered. His hand squeezed around Will's cock. Will strangled back a moan. How was this real? "Now give me 'Hail, Holy Queen.'"

"Hail, holy Queen, Mother of mercy," Will prayed in a trembling voice. Jason pulled him out from his slacks, his hand careful as he gave a few experimental tugs. It felt a little sticky without lube, but Will wasn't one to complain.

The prayer felt stuck in his throat.

"Hail, our life, our sweetness and our hope," Will said. "To thee do we cry-- _Oh!_ "

Jason swept his thumb under the tip of Will's cock again and again and again.

"Keep going," Jason urged. _Begged_.

Will felt like he was dying. He swallowed. He swallowed again. His fingers clenched around the edges of his plastic seat. "Poor banished children of Eve," he prayed, "to thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears. _Fuck_."

Jason sucked on his earlobe, his fist tightening on his cock. He started to pump him just a little bit faster. It wasn't wet enough, but the pain of it was getting Will off faster than he ever had before.

"Start again," Jason said, his voice encouraging rather than punishing. Will could have cried. "Don't swear this time."

"Hail," Will choked, "hail-- _Oh!_ "

" _Will_ ," Jason chided.

"Hail, holy Queen, Mother of mercy, hail, our life, our sweetness and our hope. To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve: to thee do we sent up our _sighs--_ "

Will let out a sound that was nearly a sob.

Jason's fist tightened around him, pumping fast, fast, _fast_.

"Finish," Jason hissed in his ear.  
  
"Mourning," Will moaned, "and _weeping_ in this valley of tears. Turn then, most gracious advocate-- _Jason_ \-- thine eyes of mercy toward us -- oh _god_ \-- and after this our exile -- _please_ \-- show us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus, O mercy, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary, Amen. _Oh--_!"

"Shh," Jason cooed as Will finished over his fist. "There you go, love."

"Father," Will began, swallowing hard.

"It's okay," Jason said, stepping away. He licked at his hand. Will _flushed_. "Your sins have been absolved. How do you feel?"

"I--" Will swallowed. He said, "Better."

"Any temptation to have sex with this boy before marriage?"  
  
"No, Father."

"Any temptation to persuade this boy to spread his legs?"

Will felt himself turn red. He swallowed. "No, Father."

"Good," Jason said. He smiled. "Thanks be to God."

"Thanks be to God," Will agreed. He tucked himself back into his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> if your first thought reading this was 'wow this person doesn't know about christianity at all" you'd be right


End file.
